Diary Drama
Chapter 1: New Diary,New Day! The date? My birthday, July 29th. My 12th birthday. That's the day I got it.My Diary. It was pink with hearts. It had a lock. The lock;came with a key. That key also unlocked a cabinet,that the Diary came in,thus making the saftey of it super good. That night I left my key unfront of my cabinet. When I woke up,I unlocked the cabinet and wrote my first entry. I wrote: Dear Amanda, I'll call you Amanda. Even though your just a dairy. Miranda Mursa Not alot. I shruged and put my slippers on and walked down the steps,dairy in hand. I approached the kitchen table,and sat down. My mother asked,"What would you like for dinner?" In my family,when ever we had a birthday we went out to dinner. "Queens;I like their pizza.Then afterwards can we get Kreamy King?" I hated the name, but their ice cream was very good. My father came in and said "Yeah,dear. Can We?" He did his greatest puppy dog face,and I did mine. My dad was such a 5 year old,but he was very professional. I heard a slam at the front door. I was excited. My brother was home! I ran to the door,and my 21 year-old brother stopped me. I litterly cried when my brother picked me up. He was finally home! "Dane!" I yelled as I gave him my greatest bear hug. He carried my back to the kitchen,and sat me down in a chair. Chapter 2: "Come Grab a 'mote!" Dane was telling us about his experience in war. "I have a bullet hole the size of Miranda's pinky in my leg." I asked him if I could see it, he showed me. I was grossed out. I then showed him my new diary. I gave him a hug,and went up stairs. I wrote in my diary. Dear Amanda, Dane Came home! I'll mark July 30th,2011 the day of Love and Happiness. He talked about war,and he showed us a bullethole in his leg. Can you belivie it's the size of my pinky! I'm going to Queens and Kreamy King for dinner.I hate the name "Kreamy King" but the ice cream is very,VERY Good. Miranda Mursa I then closed my diary and put it in the cabinet. Dane came in and tossed me a box. I opened the box and in it,was French Chocolate. "I got that after the war,they let us got to France. I saw the chocolates and thought they'd be a great gift for you because you like chocolate and stuff...Anyways, happy belated birthday!" he then left. I cried,and I saw a video game. It was titled "Pokemon and Sonic Adventure!" It was in French,I learned that last year in school. The back said "Play as Sonic as he catches and trains Pokemon!" I figured since that it was for Wii, that it must be in french. I plugged it in and it was in ENGLISH. I was like, "Why make the cover in French when the game is in English?" Dane yelled from his room,"Don't know. Must be those kooky French." "Dane! It's 2 player. Come grab a 'mote!" Chapter 3: Wait, It's just 1 player... He didn't come in becuase I shouted, "Wait! It's just 1 player... I can't see well without my glasses." I played untill it was time for dinner. The whole time I was figuring out how to play with all the dumb tutorials. Dear Amanda, Dane got me a video game and French Chocolates. I played the game untill dinner, the whole time I was doing the tutorials. I hate those freaking tutorials. I'm gonna make a list on why their useful. #''They help you learn stuff.'' Done. Miranda Then it hit me. Really. It hit me. Dane threw one of his Beanie Babies at me. He told me it was time for dinner. I hurried and got dressed. I almost fell down the steps in the shoes I was wearing. During dinner, I realized; School. Is in 2 weeks. I almost choked and died on the meatball I was chewing. I then forgot for awhile. Chapter 4: EPIC FACEPALM! As the dreaded day approached, More and more days I worried. What will Daria say? Will I be called up to talk about my brother,and the war he fought in? ''All these thoughs I had,made me faint. I ended up waking up at 3:00. That was like 2 hours I was passed out. I facepalmed. Next thing I heard,"EPIC FACEPLAM!" I thew my arms up, thus making my diary fling out the window. I heard a rustle of leaves. I rushed out and franticly searched. I saw it, covered in mud, over Drake's yard. I saw him come out,and I gave my self a muddy facepalm. I heard again,from my room, "EPIC FACEPALM!" I yelled back "I'm gonna kill you, Dane!" Then,I heard a snort. "Lookie Here, a Diary." "Drake! Give it back. NOW." "Nah,I don't think so. Unless...." "I go on a date with you?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why yes." I climbed over the fence,and jumped on Drake. I grabbed it and thew it over the fence. It landed in the grass. I hurried up and climbed over the fence. I grabbed it and ran back inside. Chapter 5: Fudgepops! The Dreaded day arrived. September 1st, 2011. The day that struck a small street,cold. Everyone came out of their houses. Me,Daria,and Drake. I thought. Patrick must be skipping school. Again. Patrick Marths. He's skipped ever since the end of 5th grade. "Hey!" I said running up to Daria. "What's up,Buttercup?" She replied. We talked for a while,and I pulled out my diary. I flipped through the pages. I found time to write an entry. ''Dear Amanda, It's the dreaded day. I'm at the bus stop. Miranda Mursa The bus approached,and I put my diary in my Backpack. I didn't notice there was a hole in the bottom of the pocket my diary was in. It fell out, onto the sidewalk, covered in mud. "Fudgepops!!!!" I cried. I jumped off the bus, and grabbed it. But, when I turned around to get back on the bus, it was gone. "FUDGEPOPS!!!!!!" I started up the walk. I tripped and fell into a pile of mud. "FUDGEPOPS!!!" My mom rushed out to my aid. Chapter 6: Say WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?? My mom stood me up, and I couldn't feel my arm. "Mom, I can't feel my arm..." I said, worried. "Get in the car," she said, even more worried than I was."We need to get to the hospital." 20 minuets later, we got there. The hospital seemed empty, just the staff. "My daughter needs a doctor now!" My mom yelled,almost in tears. "Mom, I'll be fine, all it is is mayber a minor fracture. Maybe. All I did was put my diary in my backpack, it fell out, I missed the bus and fell a few times, all it is is a minor fracture!" I said as I tossed my lifeless arm at her. "I doubt it..." One of the nurses muttered as she took us back to the doctor. We finally got there. "My daugter well....Miranda, tell the story." my mom said. "Well, I was waiting for the bus, and I put my diary in my backpack, well the pocket it was in, had a huge hole in it, so it fell out. I turned around and grabbed it. The bus drove away when I picked it up. So I started to my house, and I tripped. I landed in mud, and on my arm. 90 pounds of girl on one arm..." I chuckled. "You shouldn't be chuckling." The doctor said, warningly. "What, Why?" "Because. If you can't feel your arm, means that it might be dislocated." "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT??????" "It's most likely dislocated." My mom just lost it. She walked at of the room, fully in tears. "Mom!" I shouted. I was stuck in one of those future-ish beds that can prop you up and stuff. "Melonie!" The doctor shouted. "Ok, I'll go get her." The doctor went off. Chapter 7: Create-A-Catworld? SWEET!!!! The doctor returned, with my mother. "All were gonna do is put her to sleep, and put it back into place." "All right, be careful." "Ok. Mrs. Mursa, your going to have to leave." "All right." My mom left the room. "Ok, Miranda, Your going to go to a world all your own. Say, a Create-a-catworld." "Create-A-Catworld? SWEET!" "Your going to feel a slight pinch,and you'll fade right into your world..." The pinch came, and The doctor was being annoying. His voice started fading, fading, fading, gone. Miranda's World.... Miranda wakes up, and is floating in the middle of nowhere. "Hlelo?" Her voice echos,all jumbled,"Aynone Hree? Mmomy? Dnae? Ddady? Hlep!!!" She starts falling. "Ahhhh!" She lands in a pillow feild. The sign says 'The Desert of Death' "Good thing it was so innipropriatly named..." She said as she tripped in to Marshmellow Feilds. "Ma...ma....ma...MARSHMELLOWS! THIS WORLD IS AWSOME!!!!!" She ate her way through the ground. It took her to Iraq. She was watching as a bullet went through a leg; Dane's leg. "Dane!" She sprung up, ran over to Dane and dragged him through the marshmellow hole. "Dane...." She covered his leg in marshmellows. His leg healed right up. "MAGIC MARSHMELLOWS!" She ran,ran,ran,and ran to a buliding. "Create-A-Cat!" She ran in the building, and she started the Create-A-Cat Prosess.An annoucement came on. "There's a lava build-up. Go to the rooftop." She ran to the roof top and there was platforms with numbers. "What is, 2+10?" "This is MY world, I don't want math!" All the numbers dissippeared. "That's better." She jumped from platform to platform. She made it to the other side, and sledded down the hill. She flipped her sled and rolled into a big pile of sand. "This is my trip to the beach in 2000, when I was 2!" She watched as she built sandcastles, and burried herself in the sand. Then she heard...."Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!" Chapter 8: "Ice cream sledding trip?" I woke up. "Whu?" My mouth was dry. In the room with me was Daria,her parents,and Dane. "Dria?" I said. "Im hool or?" "No, your parents came to get me." She handed me a glass of water. "Drink this." I took a sip. It was hard to drink, I hadn't been able to do anything for 3 or 4 hours. "Tanks." "I told the school that you couldn't make it, you wouldn't come tommrow either." The doctor helped me up, I couldn't stand, so Dane carried me to the car. "It was the most weirdest dream ever!" I said. "I was floating, I fell, landed in a pillow feild, tripped into a marshmellow feild, ate my way through the ground, dragged Dane through a hole after he was shot, and covered his leg with the marshmellows! Turns out they were MAGIC marshmellows! So I ran to Create-a-Cat,and they had to take everyone to the roof, and I hopped across rocks surrounded by LAVA. I slid down the valcano, turns out, it was ICE CREAM not lava, so I took a ice cream sledding trip! It wa-" Daira interuppted me, "Ice cream sledding trip?" "Yes! Then I flipped my sled, and landed in our vacation at Rainbow Beach, and I watched and then I was yelled at to wake up." Chapter 9: Temper! "So, since your gonna be in bed rest for the next week, what are you gonna do?" Daria said, helping me to my room. "Not sure," I said, climbing into bed. "Well, you better get going. First..." I took a marker out of my nightstand drawer. "Sign!" She signed my cast. "Bye, Person lady!" I said, hugging Daria. Dane came in my room. "What do you want?" I said. "Your dream? It was cute." He said. "Thanks." I said, motioning him out the door. "I mean when you sledded down th-" "I get it. Good bye." "Or when you jumped over the ice cream lava pr-" "I GET IT." "What about when you fell into the pil-" "GET OUT." "Temper!" "GO AWAY." I was litterly so mad, I threw my marker at him. It hit the wall, and flew down the steps. Daria was hit in the back of the head. "Ouch!" She said, turning around. "Owned." Dane said. Daria walked up to him. She Punched him in the stomach. "Daria, come here." I said. "Shut the door." She shut the door. "Just stay here." Epilouge (Syle's to lazy to finish this story >.<) 3 months later, Miranda's cast was removed. She was then given a puppy which she named Shag, because it looked fuzzy. Miranda then realized the diary was the cause of her arm. She asked Shag to bury it along with her cast and a bunch of other things. She continued on with her life untill her 16th birthday. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her mom and boyfriend and remembered the box Shag burried. She ran with Shag out and started digging with him. The box was dirty and rusty. She ran inside, covered in mud, and opened the box. "My diary!" She shriked. She flipped through the 4 or 5 entries she wrote and wrote a final entry. Dear Amanda, My dog Shag burried this 4 years ago, and we just dug it up. Dane moved out and Dad is dead. :( The end. The end. Category:Story Category:Syle's